


Unkillable

by GailHaffer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempted Murder, Author was bored author made this, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Not Good, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Unconventional Soulmates, a lil violent, mildly abusive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailHaffer/pseuds/GailHaffer
Summary: You are a former knife thrower that now lives undercover with other escapee’s trying to make ends meet. This leads to some morally questioning jobs, you aren’t assassins but everything has a price. Just like any other job you were prepared, although your intel failed to mention something incredibly important. There seem to be other people trying to steal from the infamous underground auction as well.Attempts to update on Tuesdays and tries to keep chapters between 1,100-1,500 words
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, feitan porter - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I have decided to do for fun, so it will probably be best if you turn off your brain and read for fun. Of course, constructive criticism is always welcome but keep in mind I am not putting my heart and soul into it :))  
> Word Count 1320

The sun has left the bustling town turns to darkness and you can slowly see the nearby apartments’ lights flicker on. Even though the city has been enveloped by darkness, the night is still young and you still have to wait. The underground auction doesn’t start for another few hours, however, the merchandise is rolling in right about now. About half of a dozen unmarked vehicles line the ally, a young man from the inside begins to unload the merchandise. This is your cue to get into position. Slowly getting down from the building opposite the hotel, you manage your way inside and find your room. You see your partner Adam laying on the floor with his equipment set up, but you bypass him and enter the bathroom where you see a now bloodstained ribbon completely dry in the tub. After putting on some make-up and doing my hair you put in the earpiece, so you can hear Adam’s instructions. Then you quickly slip on some tights, running spandex, and bodysuit before slipping on the dark red evening dress that has a thigh-high slip that stops right below the shorts. As a final touch, you tie the ribbon dried with your blood around my neck and black evening gloves with reinforced palms.

“Y/n” Adam calls you over, he is pointing to a tall blonde with a half-grown beard, “that’s the auctioneer, he’ll have the key to the vault”. Just as he finished that screen flickers to black. “I’ll get it back up, you should head downstairs”.

After walking past the elevators, you stopped before the employee’s only service elevation, simply swiping my room key gave me access thanks to Adam, for programming it that way.

“Y/n, Y/n do you copy” you hear Adam speak to you through the earpiece that is covered by your hair. 

“Yeah, I’m in the elevator” you simply state.

There is silence for a second, “I wasn’t able to get the camera back up, but switching in between the different angles, I can tell that there are three people who are in the back room who was not here earlier, so watch out”

The elevator hits the ground level and the doors begin to open. You prepare your forged mafia badge, preparing to see some guards in the hallway but it is empty. It is too quiet down here, especially since an infamous auction is going to start in an hour, however, the sound of your heels hitting the tile is the only thing you can hear. Although there is no sound you can sense a large force of energy coming my way, your eyes quickly dart to the ceiling and walls, noting only, one vent is on the ceiling, and there are three doors, one is card locked, which you should be able to get into, the one opposite it isn’t guarded but another door opposite those two is key locked. Your hand tears off a small piece of the ribbon and you turn it into a key, once in the lock, you begin to change its shape to match. Simultaneously the lock clicks and the door on the other side open, quickly turning around you are greeted with a rather short man, with black hair.

“That’s one of the people who weren't here before, be careful,” Adam says through my headpiece. Although the general aura in the air is dark, the one protruding out of the man on the other end of the hallway is particularly dark. Quickly thinking, you recall that the vent above you can lead into the vault if the fan is stopped, but it can also lead to the second floor if the need to escape emerges.

“Are you new, I don’t recognize you,” you quickly say, hoping to throw the man in front of you off focus, providing you with the chance of escape or furthering the mission.

A slight pause is in the air before the man slowly starts approaching, “yes” is all he says but he keeps approaching. You let him through the previously locked door, noticing a window on the other side, that looks into the alleyway the merchandise was brought through. The vault’s entrance must be in that room. He takes the lead into the room, you change the previous key into a knife, and aim for the back of his neck. However he catches me off guard and he digs his nails into my wrist, drawing blood, his aura becomes stronger and you are immediately left with the idea to flee instead of fight. His other arm is swinging towards my neck, this causes you to make the ribbon harden briefly stopping him from decapitating you. With your free hand, you propel yourself over him, allowing his grip on the hand to break, without looking back you shatter the window with your elbow allowing your blood to flow down your forearm. 

You don’t have enough time to heal your wounds, you can only focus on running, but based on the speed of his first strike it becomes obvious that he is faster than you are. The only chance you have at survival is to use your familiarity with the area to get ahead. After you manage to get onto the fire escape you are able to jump to the adjacent building.

“The yellow line train begins to pass by 4th and 5th in about 7 seconds”. Adam updates.

The sound of the man landing on the building behind me is heard soon after Adam speaks. With no time to waste, I jump off the building landing on a balcony, and then jump onto some ventilation that is above the alley between 6th and 7th. Your heel breaks upon impact but there is no time to take off your shoes. Your hands latch onto a pipe, and you propel yourself onto an awning. A telephone wire is connecting the building to the fence surrounding the train track. The familiar lights of the train are just now appearing, you are making perfect timing. Using the ribbon you set up yourself a makeshift zipline, your feet leave the surface but your body is jolted back. The man was able to catch up and is now holding your hair.

“I have fun with you, bitch” the man says with short pauses in between. In this time you are able to hold your body weight up with just one hand allowing your other hand to grab him, that was holding your hair. You are able to use the blood of your previous injury to create a sharp blade that cuts his hand, causing his hand to withdraw, sending you flying toward the train that is quickly passing. Luckily you were able to land on the last cart, when you look up at your previous position you can see the man, simply turn back around.

“Adam get out of there, the man stopped following me, something bad is going to happen,” you say, riding the train for a bit. When you pass the location and hotel of the underground auction you simply see an explosion with the surrounding area engulfed in flames.

“Adam? Adam, do you copy?”

“Yes, there appears to be a slaughtering on the auction floor, there is no way for me to get out, with all of the material I have. I’m going to have to destroy our line of communication, so I can escape lightly. Meet me and the rest at the loft” Adam says and then there is a loud beep letting you know that the line has been cut. Before jumping off the train and heading to the loft you heal the wound that was caused by the shattered glass, however you take a second to look at your wrist. 

To think he was able to cut this deep with his bare hands is terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces Luebella/Lue, and sets up the Phantom Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1470

“You are not going to guess who is in town!” Lue exclaims when you drop into the small room, covered with loose wires, connecting to Adam’s corner. Next to that is a small couch and a mini-fridge, above that, is a small loft area where the two makeshift bunk beds are. That is all we can fit in this place, but what else would you expect from squatting in a roof access area from a basically abandoned building. The only thing below us is a bakery on the first floor, but they are some of our clients so they don’t mind.  
“Where is Aim?” you ask, noticing their absence.  
An audible sign leaves Luebella’s lips, “did you even listen to be, they left on a mission, something about getting information from a boat for some CEO” Lue’s lips curl into a smile, “But more importantly the Sadler’s Circus is in town, why don’t we give ‘em a truly deadly finale”  
The name Sadler’s sends a shiver down your spine, it's been about a year since everyone escaped from that hell. However, it is ironic how the circus gave us the tools we needed to escape and make a living. Aim was able to transfer their trapeze and tightrope skills to parkour, not to mention their natural talent with a sniper. Adam worked in tech instead of putting on an act, but without those skills, we would have all been dead on our feet. Lue lives off the thrill and can practically do anything if it’s dangerous- it's the lion tamer in her- she is also the best at close combat between all of us. Then of course you are practically nothing without your knives, even though you are more comfortable with throwing them and running away. Aim was my tutor in a lot of things, when we were first abducted by the circus, Aim helped you with precision, and you helped them with their agility.  
“Where’s the bone staff? Indigo isn’t going to go away empty-handed” Lue points out  
“Haven’t you looked out the window, the auction is up in flames,” you say.  
A look of worry comes over her face as she rushes towards the window, “Is Adam okay?”  
You explain to her how he had her turn off the radio, she walks over to his corner and to see if she can access his view. His lenses are cracked but you can see the surrounding pretty well. He is in some sort of vehicle, but all you can see is the city zooming by, and he is in the back of this vehicle. “Where is Aim, when you need ‘em,” Lue says, “Looks like we have to swoop in and rescue him”. She quickly transfers the feed to a phone and she is already out of the small hideout.  
You quickly follow Luebella out of the hatch, “Where is it heading”.  
“Looks like he's heading toward the Eastend, probably by the river that is where the police station is. But he is definitely on 3rd Avenue”  
We make our way towards the intersection two streets away from the station, which should give us enough time to get Adam and get out. The sound of sirens is getting closer, and you cut your palm and materialize a throwing knife. A police wagon is flashing and coming towards the station, you quickly take aim and throw the knife at a front tire, the vehicle almost immediately serves and falls on its side, Lue is running towards the accident in a hope of receiving Adam. However, you don’t stay on the ground long, taking the fire escape and going to your safe haven, the roof. On the river you see, a boat making its way off the deck, that must be where Aim is at. That doesn’t hold your attention for long as you look down and you see Lue grab Adam. A police officer is coming around to shoot at them, but before they can fire one of your blood made knives are already in their neck. Soon enough Adam has his cuffs off and he begins making his way to the loft on the ground, while Lue stays back to hold back the oncoming police officers, once you see the whip leave her side you know she has it handled.  
Call it stupid you decide to depart off of that roof, in the opposite direction of the loft, instead of heading towards the location of the auction. Someone catching up to you does not settle well and you just have to see the man in black again, you need to fight him again and win. The only person who is able to keep up with you is Aim, and you need to keep it that way. By the time you get to the location you see a car take off recklessly, and decide to follow it, however, you are not the only one who had that idea. You see a helicopter start to chase the car as well, and you decide to hitch a ride on it. That is short-lived, as the car you are following shoots the engine causing a small fire as the helicopter begins to spiral out of control. You have to get off of it and quickly, in the haste you are unable to keep you cool, and you jump onto some scaffolding, but you hurt your ankle, as it catches on part of the handrails, causing your body to plummet to the ground. By the time you would be able to heal yourself and get yourself together the car would be out of sight.  
Whoever that man was you certainly know they don’t work alone, and that certainly complicates things. All you can think of is, hopefully, Adam has the camera footage of tonight on an external drive, so we can identify the group.  
Once you heal your ankle you notice how tired you are after the adrenalin wears off, and you yearn for sleep, no matter how uncomfortable your mattress is. On your way back to the hideout, you take it slow and are able to take in the surroundings. The city is extra lively due to the events at the auction, cops and firefighters flood the streets and you can still hear screaming from civilians, however in this madness you see the billboard, “Sadler’s Circus: Park Central next weekend, don’t miss out on the dangerously fun acts”. The more important part is in the background, it is an old ad, as it shows you throwing your knives, and Lue with her whips, and the back of Aim, but you can’t make out any details on their face. However, Lue and you are clearly shown. This is a sign, they wouldn’t have used an old ad that means they know we are here and I doubt they just want to chat. Sadler’s is out for our blood.  
Once you get back to the loft you see Lue patching up some minor wounds on Adam. “Did you run into some trouble on the way back?” Adam asks, noticing my entrances.  
Instead of answering his question, you simply tell him about the billboard. There is no need to get everyone involved in your personal affair with the man in black. Although Adam can tell I am not telling him everything he doesn’t push it.  
“We need to either end the circus here, or we need to stay lowkey until they leave,” Lue says, “You guys already know what I want to do. Let’s destroy the tent and their reputation!”  
Adam sighs, “we only have lowkey jobs this next week, it is safer to stay out of their way”.  
“Who is to say they will leave without us dead, besides it sounds like fun!” Lue retaliates.  
“I’m going to sit this one out, I have some stuff to do this week,” I say, wanting to focus my time on the group that derailed the job tonight.  
“Next week is your week off, Y/n” Lue points out, “what do you mean you have the stuff to do? You’re my favorite person to put on a violent demonstration with” She frowns.  
Even though Adam stays out of your business, you knew that Lue would have never let this go. “There was this guy at the auction that has some skills, and I need to make sure he isn’t a danger to us” you explain, but all Lue heard was “A guy at the auction” and then immediately started teasing you.  
“Looks like someone finally caught your attention”.  
“I literally just said I wanted to kill him” you sigh.  
“Love and hate are two sides of the same coin” Lue continues.  
“Shut it, Lue, I’m going to bed” you eventually say, tiring of her rant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Aim, Circus, and a helicopter chase with the Phantom Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 1660

As all days start, the soreness of your back is the first thing that hits you, you should really get better mattresses. Adam is still asleep, but you can hear the chatter between Luebella and Aim. However more importantly you can smell fresh baked goods from the bakery downstairs. You jump off the banner onto the lower level to see what Aim or Luebella picked out, you swiftly grab the everything bagel and a croissant. “Not even a good morning or how was your mission” Aim quips, “is anything ever on your mind other than food”.  
Before you can answer, Lue, chirps up, “Actually y/n plans on taking out some man from her previous job”.  
“Like murder or on a date” Aim laughs.  
Lue gives a little chuckle, “The jury is still out on that”.  
After the cheerfulness of the conversation dissipates, Aim looks right at me “What happened to not wanting to kill anyone but our targets or people who get in the way?”  
You do have a rule that you won’t kill anyone who isn’t attempting to harm you or someone you have been hired to erase, “He is in my way. If you saw how fast he was, and the lack of hesitation in his actions, you’d see him as a threat too”.  
After some breakfast and doing some sort of a morning routine, you are ready to do a quick run. If you want any chance of offing the man in black you have to improve, and that starts with practice. Besides, the rooftops are your home, there is nothing like jumping from building to building knowing full well that missing that jump would end in severe injury at best. Before you can get into the swing of things you can hear loose gunshots. A daytime robbery is basically unheard of, and the shots seem to be getting closer. You don’t even need to look back, you know a helicopter is following you, but why? This is a normal routine and you have never been tailed doing it, maybe it was the auction last night that the police are being extra cautious. Then again you haven’t been out long enough to attract the attention of them, and even if you did it would be impossible for them to already have a chopper on you. This was premeditated, whoever is in that helicopter knows who I am.  
Swiftly turning on your feet you are able to run towards the helicopter and are able to cut your thumb with your teeth drawing blood, your weapon. Although your emmetion technique could use some work, all you need is a blade to hit the engine causing a malfunction. You swing your hand causing blood to leave your body, quickly turning into small blades cutting into the nose of the aircraft. However that seems to do nothing, but you are able to see a face in the helicopter before your body starts into a sprint. A clown is sitting in the vehicle, although he is not participating in the metal rain that is showering over me. Even though he is a clown, he isn’t one that I recognize from the circus. You run into an ally, dropping down onto somebody’s balcony, you are out of range of the helicopter. Think! Would it be better to run away, or should you engage? Since it isn’t the circus or the police that leaves only one option, it has to be some link to the man in black. However you are clearly outnumbered, even though you were able to only see the clown, there has to be a pilot and there were two different people shooting at me from opposite sides of the helicopter. So that means that is 4-5 people, you couldn’t handle one of them, let alone 5. However, this might be the only time you would be able to get information.  
Before you could make a decision the apartment you are borrowing appears to be being broken into. When you look through the glass doors you are greeted with a face you haven’t seen in a while. It’s another clown, this one you recognize as your former boss. Now the option is clear, I have to fight the new guys, simply because I cannot be tracked back to the hideout. Before the clown of the past can catch up to you, you are already on the roof to be greeted with the clown from the helicopter, which has since been parked on top of the building to its left. You can sense the energy from your boss leaving the area, but it feels like an army of new energy is coming towards me from behind. However, you know full well, that your boss won’t give up this easily. The only way off that roof is with that helicopter, and that is dawning on you about now. You should not have left without Adam’s earpiece, this is bad. This could of all been avoided too.  
But you know this isn’t the end of the line, you can still fight.  
When you get into the position you see the clown man laugh, “You think you can fight us? That wouldn’t be fun at all” whoever the clown man is, he sure sounds like Lue. “Let’s make this quick, do you know the chain user”  
No, you think subconsciously, but you can feel familiar energy approaching, more members of the circus are coming. If I tell him that directly he’ll just leave me here, and I need off of this.  
“I’ll tell you everything I know if you give me a ride off of this roof” I attempt to bargain.  
The clown, again lets out another laugh, “You are in no position to negotiate, besides if you get on the helicopter you’re not going to like where you get dropped off”.  
They are not going to kill me yet, because they think I have some information on some chain user, so you can fight them without having to worry about that. However, you know full well that the building is being surrounded by your former coworkers and are going to be meeting you within 30 seconds.  
“I guess I can’t be picky. But I need to go” You say before booking it away from the helicopter. You need to get the people away from the helicopter if you have any hope of stealing the helicopter. As you start to take off the clown begins to follow you, however, he is losing footing, but you feel familiar energy start gaining. No one can do that but the man in black, without looking you use your previous wound to send out the small blades, too many of them to dodge. When you jump to another building you see the man in black stuck to the fire escape, but the clown stops in his tracks to look at you. He says something, but he is too far from you to tell. Although it is no time to slow down and stare as the other members from both the helicopter group and the circus are now on the roof you just departed. However with the man in black stuck you are able to make it to the helicopter unchallenged, now only greeted with the problem that you don’t know how to fly a helicopter. A girl with glasses is now standing by one of the entrances to the helicopter, “Do you know how to fly that thing?” she then lets out a little chuckle and begins to pin me to the ground, but I am able to hold her off easily, but the other members have started to enter, four of them, one of them being the man in black.  
“Look like you get a ride,” the man in black says now standing over me.  
A blonde man is sitting in the pilot seat now, “Hisoka said he’ll stay back and deal with the loons who showed up to” the man sounds genuinely cheerful, and it terrifies you, “were they your friends?”  
Now you can’t help but laugh, the idea of being friends with Sadler’s is humorous, but you are cut off by a shart slap to the cheek, “No laugh, answer”.  
The atmosphere has suddenly changed, bringing you back to the reality that you cannot be tracked down by Adam, so no one is going to come to rescue you, and the only reason you aren’t dead yet is that they think you have the information you don’t have.  
“I think the deal was that I would give you information once I get a helicopter ride” you attempt to buy time. The aircraft is in the air now, but the man above me pins my arms above me and begins to choke me. Don’t let him know he has the upper hand, what to say, what to say, “Jokes on you I’m into that!”  
The man you are now able to get a closer look at lessens his grip and pulls up some sort of mask he has, releasing my arms from their pinned position. I think the man is embarrassed, but you can hear the cheerful blonde laugh over the noise of the helicopter, “I don’t even have to look to know Feitan is blushing”. The man in black’s name is Feitan.  
“Shut up Shalnark, you can barely hear leave Feitan’s lips.  
Another laugh comes from the pilot, “but you didn’t deny it” says the man you assume to be Shalnark.  
“Shut up” this time, Feitan says it louder. Now his grip is fully gone and you are able to take a seat next to the girl with the glass. “Hi, I’m Shizuku. Can you tell us your name” She asks? However your focus is on the tattoo located on her stomach, it is unmistakably a spider. Then it dawned on you this is not just any gang, this is the Phantom Troupe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The helicopter ride ends with the fall flashback from the building fight

Every ounce of confidence you once had is fleeting, realizing how dire your situation is, they always said curiosity is what killed the cat, but what other choice did you have? Noticing your position in the sky you are not far from your hideout, and you cannot sense the circus people anymore. Could that clown defeat all of them? All of that aside, you need to think, do you jump or do you wait? If you go to whatever location they are taking you to, your chances of survival are going to be low at best. Would it have been better to get killed by the circus, because Feitan has been staring at me the whole time oozing bloodlust? You begin to shift your weight towards the opening in the helicopter preparing to jump, however, Feitan quickly realizes and grabs my hand drawing blood. That is a mistake, you flip the small man over you and out of the helicopter forming a metal bar connection between us. Soon after you are plummeting towards the ground, though Feitan softens the landing. You change the previous bond back to blood as you stand up, giving your previous target your hand, there is no way you could kill him, and even if you did you cannot have the Phantom Troupe tagging you.   
“What this” Feitan stands up, pushing me against a wall holding his hand against my throat, but he is not crushing my windpipe, “start talking bitch”. He is extremely confident but you can sense a little hesitation in his eyes, but it is disappearing as he grows impatient for my answer.  
You attempt to pry his hand off of your throat but that only causes his grip to tighten, with a shortness of breath you are able to say, “Sorry”. This causes the man to look at you with confusion loosening the grip momentarily before it tightens again, but it is still looser than before.“ Wrong answer, try again”.  
“You never asked a question,” You say, realizing he never asked anything. Although you know nothing about the chain user, he could ask about the circus or why you were at the auction. He doesn’t say anything for a moment or two, and it remains silent after that. Until you finally hear his voice, “Name?” his grip also moves from your throat instead opting to pin your hands above your head. You remain silent, dumbfounded by his question: why would he want to know something so trivial? However he grows impatient and knees me in the gut, “You stupid? Don’t know your own name?” you can see his mouth peeking out behind his mask, in a notorious smirk.  
“You can call me y/n” You manage to get out.   
“Why people chase you?” he questions, this time not waiting for me to answer, he scratches your cheek drawing more blood. Has he not noticed how you get your knives to materialize? Either way, you were not going to harm him, you are too afraid of the consequences with the troupe.   
However, the hesitation in his eyes remains, despite his actions to hurt you. It is barely noticeable but when he hurts you, there is a slight flinch. Knowing you have some sort of footing you say, “You are going to have to hurt me more than that for me to answer that”.  
This does flip a switch and suddenly your head is bashed against the concrete, Feitan still holds your hands above your head but he leans down to your ear whispering in it, barely audible, “You no want that sweetheart, but I gladly do so”. After saying this it sends a shiver up your whole body, either out of fear or arousal, but you don’t have time to unpack all of that. Suddenly the warmth and wetness of his tongue press against the side of your face, slowly making its way to the cut on your cheek taking in some of your blood. Does this man not know anything about hepatitis, not that you have it, but if you did he would be dead. His breath is hitting my lips as we lock eye contact, “Change of heart?” he asks, waiting for my answer. This time not hurting me for an answer so I decided to test my luck again, “at least take me to dinner first”. You laugh at your own joke, noticing he isn’t laughing. He backs away from my face and simply says, “That all it take for information. You boring”. Did he not get it? More importantly, is he going to take me on a date? “I rather torture, but” he trails off lost in thought. He clearly isn’t opposed to date, am I opposed to a date? This is not what should be happening. You turn your head to look at your reflection in the window hoping for answers, but instead, you are greeted with the clown from earlier, throwing a card at what seems to be my neck. Of course, this was a setup, from the wrist wound you materialize a knife and throw it at the card cutting it in half. Getting the attention of both Feitan and the clown.   
A chuckle comes from the clown before he climbs down from his spot on the fire escape. “I underestimated you, girl”. Girl? You’re 24, do you look that young?   
“Hisoka, what you want?” Feitan asks the clown, clearly annoyed.   
“Doing something you clearly don’t have the guts to do” the clown says, getting ready to slit my throat with the card, drawing a little bit of blood at the end of my neck. Clown man just made a mistake, with Feitan’s loosened grip you are able to get one hand free, you then grab the end of your neck you pull away this time with a new knife. The clown is taken aback and at that moment you are able to stab the knife into his hand.  
“I decide to torture anyway” You hear Feitan say from behind you, but before you can turn around you see your surroundings turn black. However, before you lose consciousness you can hear the man in black say something, “You pay for my hesitation. I no like this feeling, so you pay”.   
Your vision is hazy and it takes you some time to get a recollection of the previous events, which adds to the surprise when you wake up in your own bed. After this realization, you sit up too quickly and your vision blurs for a second before refocusing also causing a creek in the bed frame signaling to your friends that you have awoken.   
A sharp and demanding voice of Adam pieces through the room, “Hey, idiot you shouldn’t leave without your earpiece,” he is stern but you know he is right, “What would've happened if Aim didn’t see what was happening and sent a dummy in your place”. Not only can Aim manipulate their own image they are also able to create a mirror image of someone else, although they haven’t mastered that yet and it can only create a lifeless doll. Soon, they’ll realize that they took a fake if they haven’t already figured it out already.  
“What kind of fun, I mean trouble, did you get us into y/n?” Lue asks. That's right they don’t know that you have a vendetta against the Phantom Troupe and they probably have some price on your head by now. How do you convey how much trouble you are in? “Is there danger you wouldn’t find fun?” you ask Lue.  
“Not that I can think of, now spill!” Lue is growing impatient and when she does this she acts like a child.  
With a deep breath, you let them know about the Phantom Troupe and the damage you have seen them done, with the circus. Adam is silent, but he is picking underneath his nails so you can tell he is nervous, however, Lue is the complete opposite. She is ecstatic to have some real fun and is babbling about training some more.   
Aim seems to be deep in thought, they are the only one who knows what risks to take, Adam is too careful and Lue not careful enough: you just don’t think things through. “Do you have anything on you?” Aim immediately starts using guo and sees the worst thing imaginable, a small silver string. There is no doubt that they have figured out that the other you was a fake, and they have to be on their way now. You have two options: prepare, or meet them here. “Calm down Adam! We can go somewhere we know well enough and lure them into a trap,” Aim suggests.   
“But you would be putting others' lives in danger, we can’t do that '' Adam rebuttals.  
“We should just charge at em, there is no fun in calculations” Lue complains.  
That's how you know it is a good plan when both Adam and Lue don’t like the plan. That way it is perfectly balanced and is often perfectly executed because despite Lue’s impulsive attitude she performs way better with some kind of plan and Adam performs best under pressure. The only question is where to set the trap, it needs to be far from Adam so he doesn’t have to worry about himself so he can just focus on the battlefield.   
“Where is it happening,” Adam asks as he moves over to his monitors already accessing the cameras around the building. “Y/n, this is going to happen quickly, get out of here and run as far away and prepare for a fight, they’ll be here in about a minute- get going” he tosses the earpieces to Aim, Lue, and you. They must have realized sooner than you and it is only spelling trouble. You are the last to leave the building and you give Adam a nod before you leave, however you don’t wait long enough for him to nod back. When you are on the roof, you can see Feitan and a different girl, she has pink hair. “The girl is the one who tracked you, let's not waste any time,” Aim says before sprinting after Lue and quickly catching up, you catch up as well. Your eyes lock onto some new construction a few buildings up, the others are also staring at it. “Adam we are going to the new construction” Lue informs. Within your earpiece, you can hear Adam complain about the lack of cameras in that area. However you are too focused on the maze in front of you, a maze you already know the way through but you cannot manage any mistakes. However, your nerves still catch up, when you are jumping to a higher building you underestimate it and you have to grab onto the ledge and keep moving. As if Aim can hear me cursing myself for that mistake they say, “Shake it off, you don’t have time to worry about it”.  
In about thirty seconds you are in the scaffolding surrounding the building with Aim barley behind you, and it takes Lue about another 10 seconds to meet us.  
“Lue go down the stairs into the building and wait to make your appearance,” Adam instructs over the earpiece, “Aim disguise yourself as a worker, and head up and to the left on the scaffolding, they are climbing a fire escape now so hurry before they see you getting into position”. Before Adam is done talking Lue has entered the building and Aim, is already on the upper-level morphing. The only way they will catch on is if they can see Aim’s real persona with guo. Wait, if they are using guo to find me, they’ll see right through the mirage, they need to hide too! “Aim gets inside” you hear Lue yell coming to the same realization as you. However, all you can do is hope Aim heard her as you can now see the man in black approaching and the woman he was with and if you call out now they’ll hear it. Unfortunately, you see the woman get up higher meaning she has already seen Aim. This is bad.  
Although you don’t have time to worry about that right now, you have your own problem at arm's length, Feitan. He unsheathes a sword from an umbrella before jumping onto the platform I am standing on. We exchanged a few blows, only getting a few scratches, but it was enough to draw blood which means you can get your own blade. There is a shallow cut running up your forearm, and you create a blade coming out of it, however when you lift that arm to strike, you look into his grey eyes, and in that moment of hesitation, you are pinned down to the scaffolding. He positions the blade just above the center of your neck, not yet connecting, and it isn’t moving either. When you look up into his eyes you see the same hesitation you saw earlier and the same hesitation you just showed. The sword is then removed by a whip, Lue is here, but you know that Feitan let her take it, he could have easily countered that.   
“Come Y/n, you could have had him,” Lue says approaching the two of us, “Guess it is more fun for me” I am pinned underneath him but his grip is loose enough for you to escape but what holds you back is the strange warmth it provides you. However, you see Luebella about to pounce Feitan that would knock him off the scaffolding. Before she can make contact you quickly switch positions with him, causing Lue to knock you off the scaffolding. It is about ten stories up, there is no way you can survive that fall.   
They say your life flashes before your eyes but all you can see is your time at the circus. Your former boss is holding your tent mate dangling them holding them by their throat, at that moment you were not able to turn your head although you know that he is about to break her neck, poor Julia. However it never comes instead he looks down and whispers something you were not able to hear at the time, but now it is clear as day, “Damn it, no use can’t kill who the universe tells you you're meant to love”. In your final thoughts you think, what does that even mean? But the memory continues throwing her across the room at you, you were barely able to keep steady. The next thing he says is something you would never forget, “Kill her, or else it's you”. Then you did because you knew nothing but to obey orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 2460  
> Sorry I went a little overboard


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volunteer Kidnapping, plus Feitan saves y/n

You are brought back to reality when you open your eyes to see the highway you were plummeting towards, instead of falling to your death, you are dangling by your foot. However, your brain is unable to fully process whose hand is wrapped around your ankle, wasn’t he just trying to kill you? If Feitan wanted you dead he could have just let you fall, but if that was true why is he pulling you up. “Have fun? you no die yet” Feitan says sitting across from you, as you cannot fully stand due to the shock. Soon after you are able to recover enough to respond, “I-I, thank you?” you say not sure of your own words. “Come with me and your allies will live” Feitan suddenly changes tone.   
You know that he is good on his words, and frankly, you don’t have the confidence in yourself to fight the other girl, and you don’t have the ability to kill Feitan. What would Aim and Luebella think? Would they see it as giving up? Almost certainly, and you can’t disappoint them but it would be for them, deep down you know they will never understand that though.  
Your earpiece takes you out of your own debate, “Don’t decide something because of us” Adam offers his advice. With that you are able to confirm your decision, you are going to give in. You know Adam meant physically, he wants you to fight, but you just can’t do it. He is under the assumption that I can fight, so the only option is to go. “Adam, don’t come after me. I’ll find my way to you guys,” you take a breath allowing Adam to refuse but you cut him off, “Just don’t be mad at me for giving up, because I’m not, I have my own reasons”. Feitan did save you, the only thing you can do is repay him, he isn’t a friend who saved you meant saving yourself, this was a stranger at best and your hitman at worst. You take out your earpiece and throw it down to the highway. “Guess I’m all yours”, you turn your attention back to Feitan who remained quiet during your exchange with Adam, “But I would like to say goodbye”. He simply nods and starts moving up, where you can hear some pacing, what you see is a surprise. There is thread wrapping around your friends and it is tight enough that you can see a bruise forming on their arms.   
“She come with us,” Feitan says to the lady with pink hair, she rolls her eyes and releases Lue and Aim who instinctively jump up to fight. However before they can attempt an attack, you jump in between them, “I made a deal, just go. I have my reasons, don’t look for me” they look at each other debating whether or not they should listen to me or not, “Adam was on board with this, go to him to get filled in”. The only reason you say this is because you notice their earpieces are not in their ear, it is the only way I could get them on my side. “I just wanted to say goodbye”. You can see Luebella give you a look of absolute betrayal, while Aim maintains the same unreadable face they always wear.   
The only time you have seen real worry on Aim’s face was when the sirens went by us when we first escaped the circus. Police were searching the streets along with detectives attempting to capture us, of course, they never investigated your old boss and the treatment of their kidnapped employees. To think the police were helping the people who kidnapped the babies from the orphanage then forced them to perform for the public. The only true thing you know about yourself was the information released in the news, even then that only happened once you put the pieces together on your own. Adam was looking for any family Lue and you have, but our DNA matches those kids who were stolen from the crib. Even then you only know your name, birthday, and blood type- you never asked to see who your true parents are. But before you knew everything, you were just runaways, hiding in allies as the search team looked. Aim was younger than the rest of the group when they escaped and they had yet to discover their nen, Aim came from a different shipment of kids, this one was from Meteor City. They were unique; they came on their own to the circus asking for a better life but was given the opposite. You don’t think Aim would ever admit it, but you believe they decided to work on their ability “ultimate disguise” because of that night. You see Aim look down for a second before bringing their eyes up again with an identical glisten of fear and worry you saw that night.   
Immediately you run to Aim and embrace them, which usually is greeted by a push off of them, however, this time the embrace is reciprocated. You whisper in their ear so no one else can hear, “Don’t worry about me, I will be back soon” it was simply to reassure them because you have no clue what treatment awaits you. Although, you remember what Feitan just did, and you think you will be just fine, but you can never be sure. Then again, in the second half of what you said you have no idea if it can happen, of course, you will fight to see them again, but nothing is guaranteed, but I just need to reassure Aim. That is what you prioritized.  
Once Aim finally lets you go, you see the same emotionless face- but when you turn to Luebella she only seems to be getting angrier.   
“I can’t believe you couldn’t trust us to fight on our own. I don’t need your pity” Lue says, with anger that is clearly coving sadness, as her voice cracks, “Come on Aim let's go”. Aim gives you one last smile before they jump down to the building below, Lue is quick to follow but when they look back the anger facade faded and you can see her eyes start to swell ready to release tears, but she jumps down before one can form.   
Guilt builds up inside of you as you see them make their way back to the loft, knowing that you let everyone down. However, you’ll see them again- and you can apologize then, right now you have a different problem to deal with. You look down at your light pink cami overtop of a black turtleneck, you brush your hands on the matching tennis skirt, before turning around and seeing Feitan and the lady growing impatient. “Glad to see you are ready,” says the lady with the pink ponytail spitting at you. “Where are we going?” you ask, getting ready to walk by tightening your laces.   
“Shal is here with the car,” Machi says, dropping off of the scaffolding onto the building then climbing down its fire escape into an ally. You follow Feitan behind you, and you are greeted with the same black car you were following the night of the underground auction. You get into the back seat on the passenger side. While Feitan follows me in and the woman gets into the front. The man who was driving the helicopter is also driving this, you remember his name is Shalnark from earlier. “Feitan’s girlfriend is here,” Shalnark says into some pink phone with wings, you can hear Fei grumble something however it was in a language you didn’t understand. You hear the blonde say “You got it” before hanging up, “does anyone have anything that would work as a blindfold. You pull out your blood-soaked cloth from your skirt pocket, “Would this work?” you ask holding it up. Shalnark responds with a smile and nod. You figure the more cooperative you are the less likely you are to die. “Give it,” Feitan says, snatching the cloth from your hand and tying it around your eyes. His hands are cold against the back of your head, as an occasional knuckle will brush against it as he ties the knot. You turn back in your seat and try to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 1390


End file.
